


Wilbur's Death

by EeveeWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeWasTaken/pseuds/EeveeWasTaken
Summary: WHAT if Wilbur Soot didn't want to be killed, but got killed later by Eret?
Kudos: 5





	Wilbur's Death

**Author's Note:**

> TW// DEATH, ANGST
> 
> Also a small spoiler warning about the Dream SMP

"Why, Eret?"  
Said Wilbur with an shivering voice. "WHY do you want... me dead?"  
He felt panic.  
"J-just put the bow back in your inventory.."  
Fear.  
"..."  
Eret keeps aiming at Wilbur.  
"You destroyed our nation! How could you!?"  
"Eret I just... I just lost my mind..! I couldn't stop myself!"  
Wilbur looked Eret right in the eyes.  
"Please, put the bow down..."  
There was a flash of regret in Eret's eyes, but one heartbeat later it burned to anger.  
"It already happend, you killed many of us. Now, you will pay for what you've done."  
While he said that he let go of the arrow.  
Wilbur's eyes widened.  
"NO-!"

Before he could say another word, the arrow was shot right in Wilbur's chest.  
Wilbur felt a pain, he felt this earlier.  
Wilbur got dizzy, and his sight became blurry. Trying to pull the arrow out of his chest, he became weaker with the second.  
When he got the arrow finally out of his chest, he fell against a tree.  
"E-Er... et.."  
Wilbur wanted to ask for help, but he was already too weak to say a word.  
He closed his eyes and heard Eret whispering;  
  
"You've got what you've earned. Goodbye."

  
  
-Wilbur was shot by Eret-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading c:


End file.
